sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Teru Makino
|image = |kanji = 真木野輝 |romaji = Makino Teru |gender = Male |birthday = December 10 |age = 13 (AS018) |bloodtype = B |homeplace = Tokyo, Japan (Currently) Toronto, Canada (Formerly) |episode = Episode 0 }} (真木野輝 Makino Teru) is a supporting character of the Aiaktsu Shine! roleplay series. He is a 1st Year student attending Shine Royal Academy's male division. Teru is a Cool-type idol who uses the brand Serene Jazz. He is the vocalist of the indies band Plazania. His symbol is a five-pointed star. Bio Appearance Teru has fair skin, bright yellow eyes and ice blue hair. He often wears a viridian bean cap. When he is not performing and for most part of his elementary days, Teru wears a pair of glasses. Personality Teru is shy, quiet and soft-spoken. Despite being the leader of the band, he doesn't like taking charge most of the time and is dependent on the decisions his bandmates make. Background Before meeting Kumiko, Teru doesn't have any friends and has difficult time in socializing with his classmates. He lived with a very strict father and a caring mother. Pressured to become perfect in many fields, he dedicates himself into following his father's orders and consults him in making almost all of his decisions. Upon meeting Kumiko, Teru began to observe the girl and how fun it is to be part of a circle of friends. With her help, he was able to befriend many of his classmates. However, his father despise the idea, thinking that his new friends are bad influences for him. He mustered the courage to respectfully explain his feelings to his father but up until now, he doesn't understand him. During sixth grade, he, Kumiko and three other peers, Yumuto, Minato, and Seiji, formed a band named Plazania. Relationships *'Kumiko Nanha' ::Kumiko is Teru's very first friend. The two bonded over the years and become rather close to the point one can assume the two are dating (which is apparently false). They are almost always seen together despite being in different divisions and are considered by their teammates and their fans as an unbreakable duo. *'Minato Kitazawa' ::The two are bandmates. Minato often teases Teru and he considers to him to be the closest of his male friends. *'Yumuto Tōyo' ::The two are bandmates. *'Seiji Nishiyama' ::The two are bandmates. Etymology Makino (真木野): Ma or makoto (真) means true, ki (木) means tree and no (輝) means plain or field. Teru (輝): Teru means radiance or twinkle. Quotes Trivia *Teru is the only member of the band whose name is not based on a cardinal direction but from the word center (真ん中 mannaka). *His star sign is Sagittarius. *His favorite food are Toronto-styled pizzas and peameal bacon sandwich. *His specialties are singing and ice skating. He also plays hockey. *His favorite genre is country music. *He tends to say "Eh" after almost everything when he was young. He barely does that now he is a teenager. *Because Teru is used to winter after living in Canada for some time, he doesn't feel cold easily. Gallery :Please go to Teru Makino/Image Gallery Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Characters Category:Middle School Category:MSYear1 Category:Cool Idols Category:Idols Category:Students